


Undiscovered Country

by noonegoodquality



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonegoodquality/pseuds/noonegoodquality
Summary: The types of death gods each the mighty nein are.





	Undiscovered Country

**Author's Note:**

> title from Hamlet's to be or not to be speech, I thought it was appropriate.   
> "But that the dread of something after death,  
>  The undiscover’d country from whose bourn  
>  No traveller returns, puzzles the will  
>  And makes us rather bear those ills we have  
>  Than fly to others that we know not of"  
> This was written because I was talking in the group chat about who had the most bde (biggest death god energy). it's caduceus of course but I decided a lot of the others had high death god energy as well so I tried making them all death gods.

Fjord is a god of dying confused and out of your depth. Sailors stuck on a windless ocean, children without family or race or home, and people who lose what little they had to treachery all call his name in prayer. He is fear of losing what you thought you couldn't have. He claims those who die with salt in their lungs or a knife in their ribs for deals broken and fulfilled. He is a god of many faces and many voices because really, doesn't everyone wish they were someone else? He is safe harbour after fear, and isolation, and risks that didn't pay off. He takes in those in over their heads but too stubborn to ask for help.

Jester is a god of laughing and war, full of so many contradictions but still one single unified thing. She is laughing too loud, viscously fighting on a battlefield, pranks that went too far, coming back from the brink of death for another few days whether it's your time or not, and protecting your loved ones everyday after the fight is over. Soldiers call her name before a battle, they ask her to strike down their foes and renew their allies and see their bodies home. Her domain is those seeking love and those seeking mischief and those seeking safety and those seeking violence. She gives the grieving a smile for a time and appears before mortals more often that the others. She looks for lovers and daughters and fighters and tricksters and healers. They say she especially favours travellers.

Nott (or Veth if you ask the halflings) is a god of sacrifice and selfishness. She is worshiped by families and thieves alike. She is taking something because you thought it looked nice, and giving up everything for someone, and terrible coping mechanisms, and picking up pretty stones, and clinging to someone because they have what you need, and being both unabashedly different and so terribly afraid, and vials of bubbling acid, and sudden arrow sharp action, and having a favourite necklace, and loving with your whole heart every time. She takes in the drowning and the burned, the outcasts and the mourned, ugly and the beautiful, because she knows they are one and the same, the brave and the not so brave.

Caleb is a god of numbing oblivion, of the vulnerable and deserted, of single minded determination taken to its absolute extreme. Of dying cold and alone because the world failed you so utterly there is nothing left. He takes in those who die unredeemed because they could not be or they would not be and no one is sure which one. He watches over homeless conmen and betrayed teenagers. He is broken promise and never to be fulfilled potential, the petty deaths of people who did not live the greatest lives they could have. He hears the prayers of those who seek to fix the world for selfish reasons. There is soot on his hands, cat hair on his coat, magic in his pocket, dirt on his face, and impossible, impossible hope in his heart. 

Beau is a god of dying on your feet, dying fighting and with your fists raised and laughing. Unsubtle and powerful she's the blood on your teeth when your smile is more of a snarl, she's watching carefully and closely for an enemy's weaknesses, giving your all all the time. She watches over those who are as ready to die protecting their friends as they are saving an innocent person's life, and those who burn so brightly and angrily they are burning themselves up along the way, she gives a home to the souls of the lost and the friendless. People who pray to her live and die frantically, and angrily, and so so full of love.

Molly is a god of living fast and dying faster. he goes by many names, Mollymauk, Nonagon, Bloodhunter, Tealeaf the teller of fortunes, ghost slayer, Lucien, and Molly, to his friends. He is for those who have forgotten and those who want to, those who laugh loudest and burn brightest, those who leave people with a smile on their face and towns better than they were. Other times he is for those who would be in over their heads if they were anyone else, doing gods know what but definitely something shady, those who reach eager for power with both hands. Or sometimes for those who are righteous and powerful with what power they have carved for themselves, dragging themselves to the edge in order to kick their enemies over the side. Always for those taken to soon, taken violently and without warning, he is for unfair and sudden deaths, and sacrifices in the name of friendship and love because it's so easy for it to be both. The mourning call his name because he reassures them, he is a good fate and if he is a liar he is one out of kindness.

Yasha is a god of gentle eternal mourning and an endless raging storm. She is two sides of a coin. Orphan maker is mindless and furious, is grief fighting fruitlessly for her love and her home. She is holding ugly grudges, and carrying a sword until it blisters your skin, and lightning striking a field that had already been razed to the ground, and never forgiving the world for the ways it has wronged you. Yasha is crying with your friends in the middle of the night, smiling delicately so it will hurt less if it breaks again, failing to keep your distance for the sake of a bruised heart, having too many graves to bring flowers to, finding new growth where you though there were only charred remains, and not knowing how to forgive yourself for outliving others. Warriors and lovers and those who are both pray for her favour in death and before. Depending on what you need you should bring her bones and blood and watch for her lightning, or flowers to reverently press into the pages of a book.

Caduceus is a god of the life that death brings, and the death that life brings. He sees all as it is, messy and natural and just wonderful. He is the worms and bugs in a compost heap, the storm that comes deadly and freezing in the middle of winter or much needed and adored in the middle of summer. Clay in the earth and in mugs for tea and in a thousand different shapes. He is nature's inevitability; the eons long erosion of rocks, a river breaking its banks all a once, and new seedlings sprouting after rain. When he comes calling he cannot be stopped, he will see that your soul finds its peace. Bright pink and calm grey in balance and contentment. He will see you die and when he does he will make a fine grave for you and grow a garden on the body that is no longer yours.


End file.
